


goodnight, beautiful.

by k4mphobic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Im sorry about this, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder, No Smut, Sad Ending, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sleepy Cuddles, Stabbing, Suicide, Suicide Notes, and cuddles, hitman - Freeform, it’s going to be sad, iwaoi - Freeform, just kissing, warning you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4mphobic/pseuds/k4mphobic
Summary: " i'll always be with you. " those were the last words oikawa heard from his lover. he hoped this was just a nightmare, but when reality hit him he realized is was true.his lover is gone, but where one person goes so does the other.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	goodnight, beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by iwaoi angst on tiktok to write this ahah so thank you clock app for that

you never genuinely understand how much a person means to you until they're gone. 

" you're crazy. " iwaizumi says, looking at oikawa, " i'm not crazy! you're just too scared to admit you like this. " oikawa says, poking iwa's shoulder, laughing. oikawa wanted to have a night in with just them two, and here they are with some cheesy romance movie from netflix playing in the background. yet, they're not paying attention to it, rather paying attention to each other's presence. it's snowing outside, which is a reason oikawa wanted to stay in, but it doesn't bother them. they're cuddled up together, sharing each other's warmth. 

" why do we have to wear these things anyways? " iwaizumi says, looking at the camera on his phone. oikawa convinced him to do a face mask with him, even if he doesn't like them he does tell himself it's cute how oikawa begged him to do it. " i do them every night dummy! you know this, i just wanted to do one with you. " oikawa says, frowning. iwaizumi rolls his eyes jokingly and kisses the top of oikawa's head. 

oikawa and iwaizumi have been dating for quite a while, actually. while oikawa is out with an accepting family, iwa is a different story. iwaizumi knew he has had an attraction to men for a while, yet he knew he couldn't come out to his family, let alone have them know he is dating his childhood best friend. everyday it's something new with his parents and lgbt. that's why they always go to oikawa's house so they can genuinely be themselves around each other. 

hours have passed, yet it felt just like a few minutes. when they're together days can go by, but it feels only like a few hours. they're each other's happiness, each other's reason. each time they touch, every kiss, everything they do together is magic. they put on another movie and are cuddled up together under oikawa's grey bed sheets. iwaizumi is trying to actually watch the movie, while oikawa is playing with the other's hand. after a while, oikawa look's up at iwaizumi, and smiles into the other's side. 

" what's so funny, baby? " iwa says, running his hand through the other boys hair. that's another thing oikawa loves about iwaizumi, when they're alone he is gentle and soft. no one has seen this side of him, besides oikawa. " nothing, i'm just happy. " oikawa says, still having his face in the other's side. " you're cute when you're happy. " iwaizumi says, smiling as well. a blush forms on oikawa's face as he looks up to see the other smiling. oikawa loves iwaizumi's smile, his smile is beautiful. he always pesters iwa to smile more, but when he does and genuinely means it, oikawa falls in love with him even more. 

they both are fully laying down, iwa's hands around oikawa's waist, and oikawa's hands on the other's face, their legs intertwined, staring into each other's eyes. they don't need to say a word, their gazes say enough. they lay there, cherishing each second that passes. their love is genuine, anyone could see it from a mile away. their love is strong, amazing, beautiful. their souls connect every time they touch, they're close enough that they feel each other's breath. it's rare to have a love like this, the love they have for each other. it's a type of love you only see in movies. yes, they do get into arguments here and there, but they always come back together. where one goes, the other follows. no matter what, they'll be one. 

" you know how much i love you? " iwaizumi says, still staring in oikawa's eyes. oikawa smiles, " yes of course, and i love you so much more. " this soon leads to multiple ' no, i love you more ' 's and kisses so the other can prove they love them more. " i told you i love you more! " oikawa says, laughing. even though iwaizumi gave up on the ' i love you more ' war, it was nice to hear oikawa's laugh. his laugh is adorable, whenever iwaizumi hears it his heart flutters. " whatever, believe what you want. all i know is i love you more than ever, tooru. " iwaizumi says, smiling. " i love you for infinity, hajime. " they both smile, soon enough oikawa leans up and kisses iwaizumi's forehead. 

oikawa traces iwaizumi's features on his face, until suddenly they both looked up at the tv where a movie was left playing for background noise. two characters in the movie started to sing, but not just any song. it was their song. this is the song that played when they first confessed their feelings to each other in iwaizumi's car on the radio. ever since then, it was their song. 

oikawa is not the greatest singer, yet iwaizumi's voice is beautiful. he doesn't like to sing in front of others, yet sometimes he sings for oikawa. when he does, everything for oikawa feels peaceful, his voice calms him down. they both look back at each other with a happy expression. oikawa begs iwaizumi to sing it, finally giving in, 

" i'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin, 

and if you have a minute why don't we go. 

talk about it somewhere only we know, 

this could be the end of everything,

so why don't we go somewhere only we know. 

somewhere only we know. " 

oikawa watches as iwaizumi sings with heart eyes. he loves it all, every word that comes out of his mouth and how he says them, everything. oikawa feels safe when iwaizumi sings, he feels home. iwaizumi stops, and oikawa looks at him with a blush and a huge smile on his face. " that was amazing, iwa-chan. " oikawa says, pecking the other boys lips. " thank you, baby. " iwaizumi says, smiling, " you really think i'm that good at singing? " " good? you're amazing!! you're voice is so pleasing to hear, it's beautiful! " oikawa says, leaning up to kiss him again, " and it's all mine. " he whispers, " forever. " iwaizumi whispers back. 

they lay there for a while, taking in each other's presence again, here and there leaning in for a kiss. they both love times like this, when they're right beside each other just taking in each other. oikawa puts his hand on iwaizumi's face, rubbing his thumb on iwa's cheek. it's time like this when you really understand and see that their love is genuine. everyone wants a love like this, but not everyone gets it. they're really grateful for each other, they finally found their person. 

iwaizumi looked back at his phone.

1:34 

" baby it's getting pretty late, let's sleep so we don't miss our plans for tomorrow. " oh yea, that's right. oikawa and iwaizumi had plans for the day, well iwaizumi all planned it, it's a surprise for oikawa. oikawa nodded and went as close to iwaizumi as possible. he looked up and they both gave each other a goodnight kiss and oikawa curled up into iwaizumi. " goodnight iwa-chan. " oikawa says, closing his eyes and smiling. 

" goodnight beautiful. "

yet, this was the last time oikawa will ever hear iwaizumi say that.


End file.
